Insanity
by Alina Maxwell
Summary: ((COMPLETE))What Happends when two opinionated teenagers get into a fight, read and find out. This is my first story so be kind and R&R. Please.
1. Confrontation

Title: Insanity  
  
Author: Karmen  
  
Warnings: Definite OOC-ness, Some OC's, Adult situations, and Swearing.  
  
Pairings: HeeroXKarmen(me)  
  
Notes: Duo might be in here later but for now it's just me and Heero. Oh, and forgive me if there are any misspelled words.  
  
Karmen: I'm soooooooooo bored.  
  
Heero: Hn turns around and stares at her  
  
Karmen: That's helpful sarcastically  
  
Heero: Hn is still staring at her  
  
Karmen: Slaps Heero in the back of the head  
  
Heero: Ow puts hand on head What was that for?  
  
Karmen: You were being a jerk! very angry   
  
Heero: What? look of total confusion on his face How was I being a jerk?  
  
Karmen: Gives him a Heero Buy Death Glare© (only stronger) You were staring at my chest! Hentai!(1)  
  
Heero: Blinks a few times Hn. removes hand from head  
  
Karmen: Eyes burn with anger You stare at my chest and have nothing to say about it! You are a jerk!  
  
Heero: rolls eyes Or I could be being a gentleman!  
  
Karmen: goes back to sarcastic mode So gentlemen can look at women's breasts but they can't say anything about them.  
  
Heero: gets up and stands in front of her, with an annoyed expression Well then, what would you like me to say about them? Hm?  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Author's Notes: Sorry this is such a short chapter but I promise to update soon, and I'll try to make it a longer chapter.  
  
(1)- Japanese for 'Pervert' 


	2. Confusion

Title: Insanity  
  
Author: Karmen  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own, but I wish I did  
  
Warnings: Definite OOC-ness, Some OC's, Adult Situations, and Swearing  
  
Pairings: HeeroXKarmen (me)  
  
Notes: I might put Duo in here, but I'm not sure.  
  
Karmen: Slightly confused expression Wha? Want do you mean?  
  
Heero: even more annoyed What do you want me to say about your brests?  
  
Karmen: normal attitude (kinda calm, kinda sarcastic) Well, I want you to tell me what you think about them! What you really think about them!  
  
Heero: slightly taken aback What! You don't trust me? That hurts!  
  
Karmen: glares  
  
Heero: Giving up Okay, Okay. adverts his eyes murmurs stuff  
  
Karmen: What was that?  
  
Heero: murmurs again  
  
Karmen: Speak up, boy. I can't hear you.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
What will he say you'll just have to wait and see, hey so will I so deal with it.  
  
Notes: Sorry again for the short chapter and any misspelled words. Once again I'll try to post the next chapter soon. Review and tell me what you think Heero should say. Or if you have any other comments. 


	3. Romance and a scary Heero

Title: Insanity  
  
Author: Karmen  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing, But I wish I did.  
  
Warning: Definite OOC-ness, Some OC's, Adult Situations, and Swearing.   
  
Pairings: HeeroXKarmen(me)  
  
Note: Duo will be in the next chapter, I promise (Duo fans: YAAAY!!!). Sorry for any misspelled words, and the short chapter.  
  
I'm sorry I forgot to do this before, but Thanks you Misura for reviewing both chapters.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Karmen: What was that?  
  
Heero: looks into her eyes Steps closer to her  
  
Karmen: takes a step away from him Heero, what are you doing? Your scaring me!!  
  
Heero: keeps walking towards her  
  
Karmen: keeps walking away from him hits a wall  
  
Heero: closes the distance (so that he was right in front of her) is still looking into her eyes  
  
Karmen: is terrified H-H-Heero, W-W-what are you doing?  
  
Heero: chuckles lightly, and smiles sweetly  
  
Karmen: eyes wide  
  
Heero: leans down, and kisses her  
  
Karmen: surprised at first, then kisses him back  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
What's going to happen next, just wait and see.  
  
Author's Notes: I got the idea while my nephew was reading the story. Its weird I know, but I think its funny. I'll try to up date again soon, hopefully tomorrow.   
  
Well G'Bye 


	4. Embarassment and an angery Duo

Title: Insanity  
  
Author: Karmen  
  
Disclaimer: Nope don't own the boys but I wish I owned Heero!!:)  
  
Warnings: Definite OOC-ness, Some OC's, Adult situations, and swearing.  
  
Pairing: HeeroXKarmen (me)  
  
Notes: Finally Duo fans, he has arrived. Oh, and I finally got some swearing in here, its only one word, but hey. Once again I apologize for any misspelled words, and the short chapter.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Heero & Karmen: still locked in a long, passionate kiss  
  
Duo: walks in and sees Heero & Karmen kissing, and gets mad, very mad HEY, WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU TWO THINK YOUR DOING??  
  
Heero & Karmen: startled, break the kiss, and blush furiously  
  
Karmen: Nothin' still blushing  
  
Heero: just blushes  
  
Duo: still very angry, walks up to Heero and points his finger in his face, in a threatening manor Stay away from my little sister!! [1] stomps away angerly  
  
Heero: blinks What was that all about?  
  
Karmen: He's a little over-protective! [2] slightly annoyed tone  
  
Heero: is embarrassed because he kissed her Um.....Listen, Karmen. I'm sorry I kissed you like that, I should have asked you first.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
So what's she going to say, you'll just have to wait and see!  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Notes: [1]- I guess I forgot to mention that Karmen (me) is Duo's little sister. Oops, Sorry!  
  
[2]-If that's what she calls a little, I'd hate to see wha a lot is! 


	5. Owari end

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 5: Owari (end)  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Karmen: gives Heero a funny look  
  
Heero: notices the funny look What?  
  
Karmen: I was just wondering what's different this time?  
  
Heero: What do you mean? looks totally confused  
  
Karmen: Well, you've kissed me before, so what makes this time any different?  
  
Heero: no longer looking confused but ashamed Well, this time I scared you, right?  
  
Karmen: Well, just a little, but-  
  
Heero: interrupts her, because he thinks he knows what she is going to say But I shouldn't have scared you at all! (1)  
  
Karmen: smiles Heero, that's not what I was going to say.  
  
Heero: looks confused again It's not?  
  
Karmen: shakes he head ,still smiling, only more wickedly this time Nope, not even close!  
  
Heero: notices Karmen's smile, and gets slightly scared, but smiles a little wickedly back What were you going to say, then?  
  
Karmen: pouts instead of smiling aren't you going to apologize to me first?  
  
Heero: is confused again Apologize for what? Scaring you? Or for interrupting you?  
  
Karmen: I already told you, you didn't scare me that much!  
  
Heero: Well, then, I apologize for interrupting you. Now what were you going to say, before I so rudely interrupted you?  
  
Karmen: smiles wickedly again I was going to say that you scared me a little, but I still love you anyway!  
  
Heero: slightly surprised W-What did you say?  
  
Karmen: rolls her eyes, still smiling wickedly I said that you scared me a-  
  
Heero: interrupts again No, no, after that!  
  
Karmen: I said I love you! What about it? I thought you knew that!  
  
Heero: smiles wickedly as well I do know it, but I never expected you to say it out loud!  
  
Karmen: steps up in front of Heero, and puts her arms around his neck, then leans forward slightly and pecks him on the lips, then leans back Well, I love you, so why shouldn't I tell you?  
  
Heero: wraps his arms around her waist, still smiling wickedly There's no reason you shouldn't tell me, I suppose. leans forward and pecks her on the lips I love you, too!  
  
Duo: is watching from the shadows, smiles and heads to find Kida  
  
Heero & Karmen: head towards their bedroom holding hands  
  
======================================================  
  
Notes: Yay!!:) I finally finished a fic!! ^____^ (that's my first face thingy! Yay!!:)  
  
I had this written in July but I just finished typing it the first day of October, and our computer with the Internet can't be turned on right now, so I'll get this posted as soon as I can, That's a promise!!:) 


End file.
